Heleg en Eryn
by LordofSpam
Summary: ( LotR/Frozen - Taurielsa - Fanfic in German ) Aufgrund ihrer unkontrollierbaren magischen Kräfte wird die junge Elbin Elsa aus dem Reich Lothlórien verbannt und geht auf Wanderschaft. Auf ihrer Reise trifft sie Tauriel welche nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere trauert.
1. Die Gabe des Eises

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2936 des dritten Zeitalters. Fünf Jahre vor den Ereignissen

am Erebor und der Schlacht der fünf Heere. Saurons Macht erstarkt

im Verborgenen und Orks streifen durch die Lande.

* * *

Trotz der Winterkälte blüte der Wald Lothlóriens wie an jedem Tag den

Elsa bereits dort verbracht hatte. Sie lebte mit ihren Eltern an der Grenze

des Waldes, weit entfernt von Caras Galadhon der Hauptstadt Loriens.

Elsas Vater war Grenzwächter und bewachte die von Mallornbäumen markierte

Grenze desWaldes im Umkreis von einem Tagesmarsch. Wirklich nötig

war dies allerdings nicht, da Galadriel die Herrin des Waldes durch ihre magischen

Kräfte sofort registrierte wenn jemand Fremdes den Wald betrat.

Abgesehen davon lag dieser Teil des Waldes nicht an den Routen die Reisende

nahmen und so begegnete ihr kaum jemals eine Person wenn sie durch die

Wälder streifte. Im Winter wanderte sie jedoch meist in die kleinen Wäldchen

außerhalb Loriens. Die rauhe ungebändigte Natur dort faszinierte sie.

Elsa wanderte barfuß und nur mit einem einfachen braunen Kleid bekleidet,

wie es die meisten Elbinnen trugen. Zweige knackten und Nadeln kitzelten

ihre Fußsohle als sie sich langsam und anmutig den Weg durch den Wald

bahnte. Sie war auf der Suche nach etwas was sie nur außerhalb des Reiches

finden konnte. Eisige Kälte. Sie schob einige Äste zur Seite und fand endlich

was sie gesucht hatte. Der Übergang ging fließend und man sah wo die Magie

der Elben nachließ und sich Schnee sammelte, welcher immer mehr wurde je

mehr die Zauberkraft nachließ. Langsam ging sie weiter und spürte wie der

Boden unter ihr immer kälter wurde. Als sie den Schnee berührte und sie

endgültig aus der Reichweite des Zeitzaubers der Herrin des Waldes trat war

es mit einem Schlag bitterkalt.

Ein leichter Wind ließ ihr eisige Schauer über den Rücken laufen und sie

seufzte wegen der belebenden erfrischenden Wirkung die sie jedes Mal spürte

wenn sie den Wald verließ. Elsa überquerte die Lichtung und betrat das

Wäldchen welches ihr Ziel beherbergte. Sie streifte zwischen den Bäumen

umher bis diese den Blick auf einen kleinen Weiher freigaben. »Darauf habe

ich die letzten Tage gewartet in denen meine Eltern nicht aus den Augen

gelassen haben.« Sie setzte ihren Fuß auf die Oberfläche des zugefrorenen

kleinen Teiches. »Soll ich es wagen?« , fragte sie sich so wie jedes Mal wenn

sie hierherkam. Sie kämpfte die Angst nieder die ihr sagte, dass es dumm

war das Eis zu betreten, da es ein verhältnismäßig warmer Winter war und

sie nicht wissen konnte wie dick das Eis sein würde. »Wer nicht wagt...« Sie

tat den ersten Schritt und stand nun vollständig auf dem Eis. Elsa hielt den

Atem an. Kein Knacken brechenden Eises drang an ihre spitzen Ohren. Sie

atmete langsam aus. »Puh, Glück gehabt.« Sie machte den nächsten Schritt.

Erneut kam kein Geräusch. Das Eis war für Elsa angenehm kühl. »Eis. Die

wunderschönste Sache auf der Welt.«

Sie setzte ihre Schritte bedächtig als sie weiterging und in die Mitte des

Weihers trat. Nun hatte Elsa ihr Glück zu sehr herausgefordert. Der glitzernde

Boden unter ihren Füßen knackte und es bildeten sich Risse im Eis.

»Keine Panik. Langsam zurückgehen.« Sie trat mit dem linken Fuß zurück

und das Geräusch des brechenden Eises wurde noch lauter. Elsa fluchte laut.

»Verdammte sch..« Weiter kam sie nicht mehr denn der Boden unter ihren

Füßen brach ein und sie sackte noch unten. Unbeschreibliche Kälte drang in

jede Faser ihres Körpers als sie in das eisige Wasser eintauchte. Elsa ruderte

mit den Armen um an die Oberfläche zu gelangen doch sie kam keinen Schritt

vorwärts. Sie sank immer weiter nach unten bevor sie festen Boden unter ihren

Füßen spürte. »ICH MUSS HIER RAUS SONST BIN ICH TOT.« , war

das einzige was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Es war als wäre Elsas Verstand

von der Kälte blockiert, als hätte der Schmerz jeden anderen Gedanken aus

ihrem Gehirn verbannt. Sie stieß sich mit den Füßen vom Boden ab und gelangte

an die Oberfläche. Jedoch nicht dort wo sie vorher eingetaucht war.

Sie hämmerte gegen das Eis doch es gab nicht nach, nicht einmal ein Sprung

zeigte sich in der Oberfläche. Elsas Wille die Wand zwischen Tod und Leben

zu durchschlagen füllte ihren gesamten Geist, alles was sie ausmachte war

darauf fixiert. Plötzlich löste sich etwas tief in ihr und drang wie ein pulsie3

render Blitz durch ihre Hand nach draußen.

Dann explodierte das Eis über ihrem Kopf und sie wurde nach oben geschleudert.

Sie flog nach oben als wäre sie ein Stein in einem Katapult. Und

genau so schlug sie auch auf dem Waldboden auf. Der Aufprall presste die

Luft aus ihrer Lunge und ein glühender Schmerz fuhr ihr durch das rechte

Bein. Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah, dass sie mit dem Bein direkt

auf einer Wurzel neben dem Weiher gelandet war. »Verdammt wie komme

ich jetzt zurück ?« Ihre von Angst beherrschten Gedanken waren sofort verdrängt

als ihre Augen in Richtung des Teiches wanderten. »Was zum?« Im

Eis klaffte ein Loch mit zwei Metern Durchmesser und sie erkannte eine Art

von Eissäule die vom Grund bis über die Oberfläche nach draußen reichte.

»War ich das etwa?« Die Tatsache, dass sie Magie beherrschte verwunderte

sie, denn nur wenige Elben konnten mächtige Magie wirken. »Darüber kann

ich mir ein andermal Gedanken machen, jetzt sollte ich erst mal nach Hause

kommen.« Elsa versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch als sie den rechten Fuß belastete

fuhr erneut ein glühender Schmerz durch ihre Glieder und sie sackte

zurück auf den Boden. »Aaaarh. Verdammt wie soll ich den ganzen Weg in

diesem Zustand schaffen?« , stöhnte sie laut auf.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen robbte sie zum erstbesten Baum und packte

den dünnen Stamm mit beiden Händen. Darauf bedacht ihr verletztes Bein

nicht zu belasten zog sie sich hoch. »So viel wäre mal geschafft. Jetzt muss

ich nur noch auf einem Bein nach Hause hüpfen.«

Elsa sah sich genau nach einem Stock den sie als

Krücke benutzen könnte um, allerdings waren alle die sie fand entweder zu

klein oder morsch. Mit kleinen Sprüngen hüpfte sie durch den Schnee und

musste bald feststellen, dass der Weg den sie vorhin genommen hatte nun

eine gewaltige Herausforderung war. Anfangs kam Elsa gut voran und schaffte

es bald die Grenze Loriens zu überschreiten. Danach wurde der Heimweg

zur Tortur, denn sie stolperte mehrmals über die großen Wurzeln der jahrhundertealten

Bäume. Nach der Hälfte des Weges legte sie eine Rast ein und

sank erschöpft an einen Baumstamm gelehnt zu Boden. Kurz darauf fielen

ihr die Augen zu und sie sank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Elsa erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei als etwas ihr verletztes Bein berührte.

Erschrocken sah sie sich um und erkannte ihren Vater der besorgt und

verärgert vor ihr stand. »Darf ich dich fragen was du dir verdammt noch

mal denkst im Winter im Freien umherzuwandern und ein Nickerchen unter

einem Baum zu halten?« , fuhr er sie an. »Ähhm ich-ich h-habe einen

Spaziergang gemacht und bin gestolpert und habe mich am rechten B-BBein

verletzt.« , stotterte sie. Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn und antwortete:

»Hmmm. Das sieht dir ja eigentlich gar nicht ähnlich. Naja egal, sehen wir

zu, dass wir nach Hause kommen.« Er half ihr hoch und Elsa stützte sich

auf seine Schulter. »Ist dir gar nicht kalt?« , fragte er sie. »Eigentlich nicht

wirklich, ich finde es ist angenehm kühl.« , antwortete Elsa auf die Frage.

Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie seit des Vorfalls am

Weiher Schnee, Eis und Wind nicht mehr als kalt sondern nur noch als angenehm

und erfrischend empfunden hatte. »Bin ich jetzt komplett immun

gegen die Kälte?« , fragte sie sich. Elsa war fasziniert von ihren neuen Kräften,

allerdings würde sie in den nächsten Tagen wohl kaum dazu kommen

das Baumhaus zu verlassen, wenn man den Zustand ihres rechten Beines in

Betracht zog. Die beiden gingen noch einige Zeit weiter, bis sie schließlich

auf den schmalen Pfad einbogen der zu ihrem Baumhaus führte. Das Haus

hing in der Krone eines großen Mallornbaumes von welchem aus ihr Vater

das umliegende Land gut überblicken und etwaige Feinde schnell erkennen

konnte. Am Fuße des Baumes gab es einen kleinen Unterstand unter dem

die Pferde ihres Vaters untergestellt waren. Das Haus selbst erreichte man

über eine überdachte Treppe aus geschnitztem Holz, welche den Treppen der

Häuser von Caras Galadhon nachempfunden war. Elsas Vater half ihr bis zur

Treppe bevor er sie losließ. »Auf den steilen Stufen bin ich dir keine Hilfe,

das musst du selbst schaffen.« , sagte er und begann geschwind den Aufstieg

ohne auf sie zu warten. Elsa zeigte ihrem Vater der ihr den Rücken zukehrte

eine vulgäre Geste mit der Hand bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

»Na dann wollen wir mal.« Mit einem Seufzen hüpfte sie langsam die Stufen

hinauf.


	2. Dunkle Nächte

Drittes Zeitalter - Winter des Jahres 2936 - Lothlórien

-

Nîn o Chithaeglir  
lasto beth daer;  
Rimmo nîn Bruinen  
dan in Ulaer!

Waters of the Misty Mountains  
listen to the great word;  
flow waters of Loudwater  
against the Ringwraiths!

\- Arwen als sie die Magie ihres Volkes gegen die Ringgeister richtet

-

Als Elsa die Augen aufschlug lag sie auf Eis. Kühl schmiegte es sich an ihre  
Wange und ließ sie leicht erschaudern. Sie unterdrückte den Wunsch die  
Kühle des Eises unter ihr noch länger zu genießen und drehte sich auf den  
Rücken. Elsa blickte auf einen dunklen wolkenverhangenen Himmel. »Ich  
muss auf einem großen See liegen wenn ich so viel Himmel sehen kann.« Bei  
diesem Gedanken musste sie stutzen und richtete sich auf. »Wo im Namen  
der Valar bin ich?« Elsa klappte die Kinnlade herunter als sie sich umsah.

Der Boden war eine einzige Eisfläche, welche sich bis zum Horizont fortsetzte.  
Elsa drehte sich um und ihr Erstaunen verwandelte sich in Entsetzen. In alle  
Richtungen zeigte sich ihr dasselbe Bild. Vorsichtig trat sie einen Schritt vorwärts.  
Das Eis knackte laut als sie das Gewicht auf den Fuß verlagerte. »Also  
doch ein Gewässer hmm.« , murmelte sie. Dann ging alles zu schnell. Mit einem  
Ohrenbetäubenden Krachen brach die kristalline Oberfläche unter ihren  
Füßen ein. Sie schrie als ihr Körper in das Wasser unter dem Eis eintauchte.  
Elsa wurde von der Kälte überwältigt und ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich.  
Langsam sank sie zum Grund des Gewässers hinab. Sie ruderte mit den Armen  
und versuchte nach oben zu schwimmen und dem Tod zu entkommen,  
doch es war umsonst. Als hätte sie eine starke Hand gepackt wurde sie unaufhaltsam  
nach unten gezogen. Erst als ihre Zehen den Grund berührten war  
der Bann gebrochen und sie konnte nach zurück an die Oberfläche schwimmen.  
Elsas Luft war bereits fast aufgebraucht als sie beim Eis ankam. »Das  
Loch müsste genau hier sein.« Sie suchte mit den Augen nach dem Punkt an  
dem sie kurz zuvor eingebrochen war, aber sie konnte ihn nicht entdecken.  
Elsa wurde nun panisch und begann mit der Hand gegen das Eis über ihr zu  
hämmern. Die Barriere hielt ihren Versuchen sie zu durchbrechen stand und  
ihre Luft war nun endgültig aufgebraucht. Als sie die Kontrolle über ihren  
Körper verlor und leblos nach unten sank, wachte Elsa mit einem Schrei auf.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Elsas Eltern stürmten zur Tür herein. Auf  
ihrem Bett saß Elsa, das Gesicht schweißgebadet. »Geht es dir gut Liebling?«  
, fragte ihr Vater Elsa. Sie seufzte. »Ja. Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum.« Ihr  
Vater brummte zustimmend und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres langen blonden  
Haares aus dem Gesicht. »Versuch weiterzuschlafen Elsa.« , sagte er. Elsas  
Mutter war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und beobachtete die Szene verwirrt.  
Ihre Tochter hatte noch nie Albträume gehabt, außerdem war es bei  
Elben im Gegensatz zu den Menschen ein seltenes Phänomen. Die beiden  
warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu und verließen dann das Zimmer.

Erst als beide den Raum verlassen und die Tür geschlossen hatten erlaubte  
sich Elsa ihr wahres Entsetzen zu zeigen und laut aufzustöhnen. In den beiden  
Wochen nach dem Vorfall am See hatte sie jeden Tag denselben Traum  
gehabt, doch heute war es schlimmer gewesen als die letzten Male. Mit jedem  
Tag wurde er langsam realer und schmerzhafter. Inzwischen ging sie mit der  
Angst zu Bett, in einer jeden Nacht in immer echter erscheinenden Visionen  
zu sterben und danach aufzuwachen. Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag.  
»Es sind eindeutig keine natürlichen oder normalen Albträume. Doch wie  
kommen sie in meinen Kopf?« Elsa schlug die Decke zurück und schwang die  
Beine aus dem Bett. Sie belastete das kürzlich gebrochene Bein vorsichtig  
und war wie jeden Tag abermalig erstaunt über die Heilkunst und Selbstheilungskräfte  
ihres Volkes. Seit eine Heilerin ihr Bein gerichtet hatte waren  
erst zwei Wochen vergangen, doch sie konnte bereits das Bein wieder belasten,  
musst allerdings noch aufpassen und zu schnelle Bewegungen vermeiden.  
»Wenn ich das Problem mit den Träumen lösen will muss ich zurück zum  
Weiher und mich der dort herrschenden Magie stellen. Meine Eltern dürfen  
aber nicht wissen, dass ich allein umherwandere sonst halten sie mich auf.«  
Elsa tapste vorsichtig zum Fenster, bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen  
und öffnete den Fensterladen. Sie zog sich anmutig auf die Fensterbank und  
ließ ihre nackten Füße nach draußen gleiten. Sogleich fand sie an der rauhen  
Rinde des großen Baumes Halt und begann den Abstieg zur Treppe die sich  
um den Baum wand. Vorsichtig setzte Elsa den Fuß nach unten und stützte  
sich darauf. Plötzlich brach die Rinde unter ihrem Fuß weg und sie hing in  
der Luft. Schnell fand sie wieder Halt, jedoch hatte sie das Missgeschick viel  
Kraft gekostet.

Als sie sich schließlich auf die Treppe fallen ließ brannten ihre Arme vor Anstrengung.  
Langsam schlenderte sie die Treppe hinab und trat auf den Weg.  
Der kühle Wind fuhr ihr durchs Haar und ließ der nur mit ihrem weißen  
Nachthemd bekleideten Elsa einen Schauer über den Rücken wandern. Wie  
immer ging sie barfuß und genoss den kühlen Waldboden unter ihren Füßen.  
Ohne Probleme fand sie den Weg zu ihrem Weiher und übertrat die Grenze  
des Waldes. Dort wurde es merklich kühler, allerdings war der Schnee in den  
letzten Wochen geschmolzen. Elsa betrat das kleine Wäldchen und trat ans  
Ufer des Weihers. Die Spuren des Vorfalls waren schon beinahe geschmolzen  
und die Eisdecke auf dem Wasser war nicht annähernd so dick wie zwei Wochen  
zuvor. »In diesem Zustand kann ich das Eis nicht betreten, es würde  
mich nie tragen.« Nachdenklich richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Reste der Eissäule  
die ihr Leben gerettet hatten. »Was ist wenn ich versuche erneut Magie  
zu wirken? Wird sie tun was ich will? Wird es stark genug sein den Tümpel  
einzufrieren?« Sie rieb sich die Hände und streckte sie in Richtung des  
Weihers. »Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden ob es funktionieren  
wird.« Nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, dass sie versuchen würde ihre Zauberkraft  
zu benutzen, konzentrierte sie sich darauf was sie vor beim ersten Mal  
getan hatte als sie im Teich war. Elsa schloss die Augen und verlangsamte  
ihre Atmung, danach ließ sie sich von dem gesamten Wunsch ausfüllen, dass  
es schneite und der Tümpel zufror. Als sie komplett entspannt war strömte  
die Kraft aus ihren Fingerspitzen und ein kleiner Eisstrahl wand sich um ihre  
Hand, bevor er sich von ihr entfernte und plötzlich senkrecht in den Himmel  
schoss. Elsa verfolgte das immer schneller fliegende magische Geschoss bis sie  
es nicht mehr sehen konnte. In dem Moment als es aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand  
explodierte es schillernd und plötzlich senkte sich unbeschreibliche  
Kälte auf die Lichtung herab und es begann zu schneien. »Es hat funktioniert!  
« , staunte Elsa und streckte ihre Hand nach einer Schneeflocke aus. Sie  
landete auf ihrer Hand, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Schneeflocken die sie  
bisher gesehen hatte, schmolz diese jedoch nicht und so konnte sie die schillernden  
Eiskristalle in aller Ruhe betrachten. »Wenn das so einfach war sollte  
ich es doch eigentlich auch schaffen den Teich gefrieren zu lassen.« , stellte sie  
fest und begann aufs Neue mit ihren Atemübungen. Dieses Mal waren all ihre  
Wünsche, ihre gesamte Existenz, sogar die tiefsten Teile ihres Geistes darauf  
fixiert den Teich gefrieren zu lassen. Der Gedanke war stark, wesentlich  
stärker als der, den sie einen Moment zuvor mit ihrer Magie verknüpft hatte.  
Bereits als eine gewaltige Menge an Macht aus ihr hinausströmte wusste  
sie, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Versuch  
schoss der Eisblitz diesmal pfeilschnell auf den Weiher zu und tauchte in das  
Wasser ein. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war der gesamte Inhalt des Tümpels  
gefroren. Elsa wurde von Schwindelgefühl erfasst und musste sich auf  
den Waldboden setzen um nicht umzufallen. »Anscheinend habe ich mich  
verausgabt, aber ich habe es geschafft.« Als sie sich gesetzt und den Blick  
abermals auf den Weiher richtete fiel ihr die Kinnlade hinunter. »Ich glaube  
ich habe etwas übertrieben...« Die Magie stoppte entgegen ihres Wunsches  
keinesfalls beim Ufer des Weihers, sondern kroch zu allen Seiten in den Wald  
hinein und fror alles was ihr in den Weg kam. Als es sie selbst erreichte froren  
alle Dinge die den Boden berührten augenblicklich. Elsa selbst war die  
einzige Ausnahme, denn außer, dass die gefrorenen Planzen auf denen sie saß  
unter ihrem Gewicht knisternd brachen passierte nichts. Sie beobachtete das  
Schauspiel, bis der gesamte Wald, inklusive den Bäumen von einer glitzernden  
Eisschicht überzogen war. Elsa erhob sich vom Boden und trat auf den  
Weiher zu. Mit schnellen Schritten betrat sie das Eis und stellte sich in die  
Mitte der Eisfläche. Triumph durchströmte sie als ihr klar wurde, dass sie  
das Eis ihrer Albträume betreten hatte ohne einzubrechen.

-

Währenddessen weit entfernt im Herzen des Reiches Lothlórien ließ Galadriel  
Wasser in ihren »Spiegel« laufen und mit einem Streich ihrer Hand glättete  
sich die Oberfläche des Wassers. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr den Spiegel  
zur Rate gezogen, doch ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie ihn in naher Zukunft  
öfter gebrauchen würde. Wie immer wusste sie nicht was sie sehen würde,  
denn der Spiegel zeigte viele Dinge. »Dinge die waren, Dinge die sind und  
Dinge, die vielleicht noch sein mögen.« , wie sie Auserwählten, denen sie  
erlaubte in den Spiegel zu schauen immer erklärte. Sie richtete den Blick  
auf die glasklare Oberfläche, welche ihr sogleich ein Bild des einen Rings  
zeigte. »Das ist ja ungewöhnlich.« , dachte sie im Stillen und ließ den Spiegel  
keinen Moment aus den Augen. Plötzlich wurde das Wasser unruhig und das  
Bild verschwand. Galadriel war entsetzt. »Das, das ist unmöglich, selbst ein  
Erbeben würde die Oberfläche des Spiegels nicht in Unruhe versetzen. Es sei  
denn...« Der Gedanke der ihr nun kam war so erschreckend, dass sie sich am  
Becken festhalten musste um nicht vor Schreck umzufallen. »Jemand muss ein  
magisches Ereignis gewaltiger Größe verursacht haben. Aber seit dem zweiten  
Zeitalter hat niemand außer mir in diesemWald so starke Magie gewirkt, oder  
besser gesagt wirken können.« , murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Als ein erneutes  
magisches Ereignis dasWasser im Becken zum überschwappen brachte, wurde  
Galadriel von der Macht die sie einige Kilometer entfernt registrierte beinahe  
umgeworfen, als alle ihre magischen Sinne überlastet waren. »Zu so etwas sind  
nur die Valar selbst fähig.« , war ihr einziger Gedanke als sie auch schon in  
Richtung des Zaubers lief.

-

 **Nachwort:  
Sorry dass die Fertigstellung dieses Kapitels entgegen meinem Plan doch etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich hoffe wie immer dass die Geschichte euch gefällt und würde mich auch über ein wenig Feedback freuen.**

 **Ach ja falls sich manche über den "Eigenartigen Titel" wundern, es ist Sindarin und bedeutet "Eis des Waldes"**


	3. Am Tatort

**Drittes Zeitalter - Winter des Jahres 2936 - Lothlórien**

 **Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum.**

 **There-is-no life in-the-cold, in-the-dark. Here - in-the-void only death.**

 **\- Der Hexenkönig von Angmar auf der Wetterspitze**

Die Kälte um sie herum war extrem, für Elsa selbst jedoch kaum mehr als

eine kühle Brise. Die Magie gehorchte ihrem Willen und überzog sie nicht

mit einer dicken Schicht Eis, wie alles in fünfzig Metern Umkreis. »Ich denke

es wird Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.« , beschloss sie und verließ die Eisfläche.

Als sie durch den Wald wanderte, bewunderte sie welches eisige Paradies

sie geschaffen hatte. Alles glitzerte im Mondlicht und es ließ die Umgebung

seltsam beleuchtet erscheinen. »Es ist wunderschön.« , war das einzige was

ihr einfiel um ihr unbeabsichtigtes Werk zu beschreiben. Elsa trat zwischen

den Baumstämmen hervor und passierte die Grenze in ihre Heimat. Nun war

es erheblich wärmer und ihr fiel erst auf wie kalt es im Wäldchen gewesen

war. »Komisch, ich habe gar nichts gespürt.« , wunderte sie sich. Elsa folgte

dem schmalen Pfad bis zu ihrem Haus und schlich die Treppe nach oben.

»Hoffentlich schlafen meine Eltern noch, immerhin geht bald die Sonne auf.«

Sachte drückte sie die Tür auf und schlug auf leisen Sohlen den Weg zu ihrem

Zimmer ein. Langsam drückte sie die Türklinke zu ihrem Zimmer nach unten.

»Darf ich fragen wo du gewesen bist junges Fräulein?« , durchbrach die Stim-

me ihres Vaters hinter ihr die Stille. Elsa zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und

drehte sich langsam um. Ihr Vater saß im Schatten auf einem Stuhl, von wo

aus er die Haustür genau beobachten konnte. »Ich war frische Luft schnappen.

« , stammelte sie. »Frische Luft? Die halbe Nacht lang? Wohl kaum.« ,

antwortete er inzwischen leicht verärgert. »Ich musste noch etwas erledigen.«

, log sie ihn an. Er schmunzelte, als würde er ihr kein Wort glauben. »Aha,

und welche Erledigungen treiben dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett.«

Elsa öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und drehte sich noch einmal um. »Ich

musste einen Albtraum erschlagen.« Das letzte was sie sah bevor sie die Tür

schloss war das fassungslose Gesicht ihres Vaters, dessen Kinnlade nach unten

gefallen war. Elsa schloss das noch immer geöffnete Fenster in ihrem Zimmer

und schlüpfte unter die Decke. »Albtraum erschlagen. Diese Antwort wird

ihm noch lange zu denken geben.« , dachte sie und grinste beim Gedanken

an ihres Vaters Gesicht, als sie es gesagt hatte. Danach übermannte sie die

Erschöpfung und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen

hatte sie keine Albträume.

Galadriel eilte so schnell ihr langes weißes Kleid es zuließ, dennoch hatte sie

die Vermutung, dass sie zu spät kommen würde. Sie war bereits seit einer

Stunde unterwegs und dank ihrer genauen Kenntnis über den Wald, die sie

in den letzten tausend Jahren gesammelt hatte, war sie auch bereits nah am

Ziel. Einige Minuten später übertrat sie die Grenze des Waldreiches und sah

sich einem gewaltigen Ding aus Eis gegenüber. »Was im Namen Lóriens ist

das?« Erst nach einem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass hier jemand ein ganzes

Wäldchen inklusive Boden, Bäumen und anderen Pflanzen eingefroren hatte.

Vorsichtig trat sie näher an das Eis heran und hielt inne als eine alles Leben

vernichtende Kälte über ihre Haut strich. »Der Zauberer muss mächtig

sein um eine solche Temperatur zu überleben.« Sorgfältig hüllte sie sich in

einen Kokon aus reinster Elbenmagie, der sie warmhalten und vor etwaigen

Feinden schützen sollte. Auf diese Weise geschützt betrat sie den Wald und

folgte der Kälte ins Zentrum. Weiter als bis zum Rande der Lichtung, dessen

Anblick von einem kleinen Weiher welcher völlig zugefroren war dominiert

wurde, kam sie nicht. Selbst ihr Schutzschild, so mächtig er auch war, half

nichts gegen die Magie die hier herrschte. »Warum sollte jemand gerade dieses

unbedeutende Wäldchen in eine Eislandschaft verwandeln? Ja ich muss

zugeben es ist ein wunderschöner Anblick, aber sonst erschließt sich mir der

Sinn dieser Tat nicht wirklich.« , grübelte Galadriel. Misstrauisch erkundete

sie mit ihren magischen Sinnen die Umgebung und musste überrascht feststellen,

dass es im Umkreis von hundert Metern kein Leben gab. »Was auch

immer das hier war, ich habe es verpasst.« In diesem Moment ging die Sonne

auf und ihre ersten Strahlen beleuchteten die Lichtung. Geblendet hob

Galadriel die Hand um ihre Augen vor dem grellen Licht des reflektierenden

Eises zu schützen. Als der erste Strahl das Eis des Weihers berührte schmolz

das gesamte Eis, welches den Wald bedeckte innerhalb eines Augenblicks und

versickerte schnell. »Ich werde aufmerksam sein und vielleicht erwische ich

diesen Magier ja bei seinem nächsten Auftritt.« Nachdem die Temperatur

zurück auf ein erträgliches Maß gestiegen war umrundete sie den unscheinbaren

Weiher und trat ans Ufer. Nachdem sie alles mit den Augen abgesucht

hatte und nicht fündig geworden war verließ sie den Wald auf dem selben

Weg auf dem sie gekommen war. Auf dem Heimweg schwor sie sich, dass sie

das Geheimnis des unbekannten Magiers lüften würde.

Elsa erwachte am späten Vormittag als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel

stand. Gähnend streckte sie sich und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Verschlafen

torkelte sie zu ihrer Waschschüssel, welche vor einem großen Spiegel stand.

Elsa wusch sich gründlich mit dem klaren kalten Wasser, doch bei ihren Füßen

hielt sie inne. »Hmmm, komisch...« An ihrem Knöchel hatte sie eine

leichte Schürfwunde. Angestrengt überlegte sie wie sie zu dieser Verletzung

gekommen war, als ihr die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht einfielen. Elsa keuchte

auf und musste sich an der Wand festhalten um nicht vor Schreck umzufallen.

»Vermutlich bekomme ich jetzt gewaltigen Ärger von meinen Eltern.«

, murmelte sie als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Geschickt flocht sie ihre

langes glänzendes Blondes Haar zu einem Zopf und legte ein einfaches grünes

Elbenkleid an. Als Elsa ihr Zimmer verließ saßen ihre Eltern bereits am

Frühstückstisch. Mit einem gemurmelten »Guten morgen.« setzte sie sich

neben ihrer Mutter an den Tisch. Ihre Eltern begrüßten sie freundlich und

reichten ihr etwas frisch gebackenes Lembasbrot. Keiner von beiden ließ sich

etwas von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht anmerken und sie erwähnten das

Thema mit keinem Wort. Als ihr Vater das Wort an sie richtete verschluckte

sich Elsa fast an ihrem Brot. »Ich muss nach Caras Galadhon einige Dinge

besorgen und möchte, dass du mich begleitest.« Elsa runzelte nachdenklich

die Stirn. »Wozu denn?« , fragte sie ihren Vater. »Ich denke nur es würde

dir guttun öfter in die Gesellschaft anderer Elben zu kommen und nicht nur

alleine herumzustreifen.« , war seine Antwort. »Einverstanden. Wann gehts

los?« , entgegnete sie. »Sobald wir gepackt haben. Es wäre schön wenn du

nach dem Essen deinen Reisebeutel packen würdest.« , sagte er. Sobald Elsa

ihr Brot verspeist hatte ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und stopfte alle Gegenstände

die sie auf der Reise brauchen würde in einen Lederbeutel. Sie freute

sich darauf die Hauptstadt zu besuchen, obwohl ihr Vater sie sicherlich keine

Minute aus den Augen lassen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten betrat ihr Vater

den Raum und fragte sie ob sie fertig sei. Elsa nickte und schulterte ihren

Beutel. »Gut, wir brechen sofort auf. Und glaub auf der Reise ja nicht ich

hätte die Geschichte von gestern Nacht vergessen.« , sprach er bevor er durch

die Tür nach draußen ging. Elsa seufzte und folgte ihm zu den Pferden.

 **Nachwort:**

 **Ich schreibe diese Geschichte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und bekam auf ffnet bisher kein Feedback. Da ich auf ffde allerdings schon recht viele Leser habe, habe ich beschlossen, die Geschichte hier nur noch auf Anfrage zu updaten(ihr könnt sie natürlich auch auf lesen). Ich will ja nicht gemein klingen, habe aber das Gefühl, dass deutsche Fanfiktions hier kein Publikum haben.**

 **Na lû e-govaned vîn**


End file.
